


La Campanella

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [7]
Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AGH, ARGH, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, By that i mean someone fuckin dies, Creeper Hybrid Awesamdude, Crying, Dream goes feral, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrids, I dont watch them, I mean, Little comfort, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, POV Multiple, Permadeath, Punz and Awesam are probably OOC, Ranboo is precious, Slight description of vomit, Someone gets punched, Swearing, actual sobbing, argh x2, discord helped me write this somewhat, dream is kinda fucked up in this one, heavy blood, just a warning, please, pov switching, protect him, ranboo is probably also OOC, sam ranboo and punz all need more fanfiction, screeching our lungs out, they are so pURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Hybrids are peculiar. They tend to gather one group of closely trusted individuals, and stay with those individuals till they die. They call this a 'Pack,' of sorts. Some animalistic urge to bond. Hybrids are very protective of their pack, and will act viciously to keep their pack safe against any threat. Hybrids have been reported to commit the most heinous acts known to man under this instinct, with no remorse to be found.It is highly reccomended you stay away from a hybrid in this state.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (mentioned), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Ranboo, Luke | Punz & Awesamdude, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Awesamedude, Ranboo & Luke | Punz, nasties - Relationship, only gen here, somewhat - Relationship
Series: Gift Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 53
Kudos: 571
Collections: Cute MCYT, Ranboo Is Best Boi





	La Campanella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsocks/gifts).



> This is the first angst ive written where i felt some semblance of remorse, mostly because this man is my comfort streamer
> 
> Careful! This fanfiction contains: Heavy emotions, Heavy crying, Heavy Blood/Violence, Major character death, slight description of vomit, and someone who acts like they are .2 seconds from torturing small children for fun. Be careful, and stay safe! <3

_Hybrids are peculiar. They tend to gather one group of closely trusted individuals, and stay with those individuals till they die. They call this a 'Pack,' of sorts. Some animalistic urge to bond. Hybrids are very protective of their pack, and will act viciously to keep their pack safe against any threat. Hybrids have been reported to commit the most heinous acts known to man under this instinct, with no remorse to be found._  
  
_It is highly reccomended you stay away from a hybrid in this state._

* * *

Ranboo stumbled over his own feet a bit, rushing towards where he saw Punz and Awesam. His body shuddered for a moment, teleporting the rest of the short distance. He landed in front of Punz, who squeaked in surprise. Awesam chuckled, the creeper-hybrids eyes alight with amusement. Ranboo bounced on the balls of his feet, hands waving at his sides excitedly. "Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
Punz sighed, a smile forming on his face as he sat down next to Sam. "What happened, bud?" "Yeah, what's got you so excited?"  
Ranboo sat, the hybrids eyes glittering. Green and red ender particles fizzled around him in the air.   
"I made a friend!"   
  
The two smiled wide, with Sam making an excited hissing noise. "Really? That's epic!" "Way to go, dude!" Punz punched him lightly on the arm, grinning. Ranboo smiled, glitching next to Awesam for a moment. His excitement made his abilities volatile. The creeper hybrid chuckled, poking him lightly. "Who did you manage to wrap around your finger, oh tall one?"  
  
"Wh-" He giggled like a child. "Tommy! The Vice President of L'manberg."   
  
"Holy shit! Good job!" Punz whooped, falling backwards. All three laughed, with Ranboo ruffling the mans hair. Punz swatted at him, grinning. "Hey! Hands off!"   
Ranboo stopped, putting his hands behind his back. "What do you mean?" "Oh you-"   
  
Punz launched himself at the enderman hybrid, cackling. The younger man yelped in surprise, falling backwards before his body glitched away, leaving Punz to fall flat on his face. Awesam launched into a bout of hissing laughter, his shoulders shaking. Ranboo went to help Punz up, smiling softly. "You alright?" "Just fine!" The man accepted the hybrids help, kicking at Sam.   
  
The creeper hybrid caught his foot and yanked him downwards, grinning. Punz shrieked like a little girl, gripping onto Ranboo. Both of them toppled over onto Awesam, all of the men laughing loudly.   
  
"Ok, ok, get off. I brought some food." Sam groaned, pushing at the two.   
  
They scrambled off him, sitting criss-cross in front of the man. They both had the same look of excitement on their face. Chuckling, the man grabbed a pouch from beside him, and pulled out a few food items. Golden carrots for Ranboo, cooked mutton for Punz, some berries for himself.   
  
Ranboo dug into the carrots, his sharp, enderman-inherited fangs ripping through the golden sheen like water. Punz was practically shoving the mutton into his jaw, trying to see how much he could fit in his mouth. Awesam was popping berries into his mouth leisurely.  
  
"So, what did you do to make Tommy your friend?" Punz questioned, swallowing a wad of mutton that definitely should have caught in his throat.  
"He, uh..." Ranboo stumbled over his words, not wanting to reveal that they burned- _robbed, not burned, we stopped the fire-_ George's house. "He asked me to help him with something."  
  
"What did he need help with?"  
_Crap-_ He felt nervousness coil in his stomach. He didn't know how they would react. Tommy had sworn him to secrecy.   
"An experiment. Top secret." He could have sworn he felt someone begin watching him. The malicious intent seemed to come from all around him.  
  
Awesam smiled, a small clicking noise coming from his jaw. "That's great! Tommy doesn't seem like the best influence, but you seem to be really happy about it."  
Ranboo sighed in relief, the anxiety fading. _Someones watching,_ his instincts screamed, _run away run away_ -  
  
He shoved it to the back of his head, before his thoughts could scramble any further. Punz wrapped him in a hug, his voice bringing the man back into reality. "That's fuckin awesome, dude! I'm so glad you made another friend!"   
  
The enderman hybrid smiled, feeling joy overtake the creeping dread in his chest.  
  
"Yeah! He even said he would introduce me to Tubbo!"  
  
In the trees, someone growled lowly behind a porcelain mask, hands gripping a sword so tightly the knuckles turned white.  


* * *

Ranboo walked towards the strange well. _Who puts a well in the desert?_  
  
Dream had sent him a letter, asking the hybrid to meet in the desert, at this exact well. The structure gave off an ominous vibe, unease gripping at Ranboo's heart and latching on like a silverfish; persistent and annoying, but there was too much of it. He exhaled shakily, standing as straight as he could.   
  
Dream suddenly entered Ranboo's vision, rounding a corner of the well. Despite the mask the man wore, he could practically _feel_ the malicious intent. He teleported the last small stretch, giving a small wave. Dream leaned against one of the wells pillars, posture tense. "Ranboo. You're here."   
  
"I am here, yes." He tried to joke, swallowing his anxiety. The green-clad man drew a shimmering netherite sword, pointing it at the hybrids chest. "You helped Tommy burn down George's house."  
"W-what?" He panicked internally, thoughts screaming. _He knows, he knows, he knows, how does he know, im in so much trouble, im in so much trouble-_  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. You and Tommy burned down George's home, along with stealing his items."  
"W-we didn't burn it. We only took some items he wouldn't miss-"  
  
"His house was _fucking charred,_ Ranboo. You burned it."  
"N-no-" He whimpered in fear. His breathing quickened when Dream got off the pillar, putting the swords point on his chest. "I said," The sword poked past his suit, the tip digging into his skin. "Don't play stupid."  
  
"I swear we stopped the fire, we did, we didn't want to actually burn the house-" Panic flooded his chest, instincts screaming at him to run. He glitched, appearing behind Dream. The masked man spun around, sword swinging in an arc. It swiped across the enderman hybrids chest, causing him to yelp in pain. Purple-tinted blood ran down his suit, staining the fabric. His eyes were wide in horror as Dream took a step forward, sword positioned to swing.  
  
"Why are you-"  
"You fucked up big time, Ranboo. I'm making sure you get punished for that."  
  
He teleported backwards again, feet shuffling on the sand. Dream began walking towards him, steps heavy. Ranboo could see one of the older mans eyes, full of murderous rage. Shrieking in fear, the hybrid turned and began to run. Fear and primal instinct ran rampant through his body, forcing him to teleport short stretches in a desperate attempt to escape, to run, because _oh aether above Dreams gonna kill me i'm gonna die i'm gonna die i'm gonna-  
  
_An arrow lodged itself into his calf. He screamed, body spasming with another desperate teleport. He could feel the strain of using so much energy at once take its toll, the fatigue weighing down his bones. But he had to keep going.   
"You can't run forever, Ranboo!" Dream's angry shout felt like a stab. He could feel desperate tears fill his eyes.  
  
Ranboo choked on a sob, tripping on the sand and falling forward. He attempted to teleport again, anything to get away, but his body screamed at him, unable to comply. His head pounded.  
  
Heavy footfalls sounded behind the hybrid, and he quickly tried to stand. Something landed on his back, forcing him down. He sobbed again, trembling.   
"Dream- dream we can talk about this, right? we can-" A scream ripped out of his throat as something sliced along his thigh. It felt like fire dripping into his muscles, burning him inside out. The same thing happened on his other thigh, forcing him to scream again, voice cracking in agony.   
  
The mask-donning man kept silent, forcing Ranboo into the sand with a foot. The sand dug painfully into the wound on his chest, setting his nerves alight with pain. Blood and sand mixed, the purple tinted liquid slowly pooling out underneath him. His limbs twitched underneath the stress, body still fighting the ever-present pressure on his back.   
  
Dream dug his sword into a calf, twisting the blade and dragging it down to the ankle, and up again. He repeated this process on the other leg. Ranboo shrieked and sobbed, thrashing. His head felt woozy, breaths becoming more and more shallow. Black swam amongst his vision.  
Nausea suddenly overwhelmed him, his stomach contracting as bile fought up his throat. He coughed raggedly, spots of blood swimming with the rotten-smelling bile.  
  
The hybrid shrieked again as the sword stabbed into his back, coming out through his chest. He could feel the swords flame enchantment take effect, ripping through his veins. His throat was raw and ragged, his head throbbing in pain. Tears left his eyes, yet he couldn't make a noise. The blood-loss took hold, slowly lulling the enderman hybrid to sleep.  
  
"Next time, keep to yourself."  
  
Dream swung the sword at Ranboo's neck, savoring the sound of blood spraying against his clothing.   
  
The body disappeared silently.  
  
A single, glittering red enderpearl landed on the blood-stained sand, the pupil shrunk, filled with an emotion that could only be described as true horror.

* * *

Punz swung the axe at the tree, huffing as the blade dug into wood. Grunting, he dislodged the axe, going to swing again.  
  
Ranboo had been missing for a few days now, and anxiety had taken root in the mans mind, constantly bugging him.  
_Is he safe? He wouldn't disappear without warning, he said he had to meet with someone, what if they hurt him- Don't be silly, who would want to hurt Ranboo, he's too sweet-  
  
_Someone cleared their throat behind him, startling the man. He turned, wiping sweat from his brow. Dream stood there, tapping a foot with his arms crossed.  
"Ah, Dream! What's up?"   
"Hello, Punz."  
"What do you need?" Punz asked, shoving down the growing dread he got from looking at Dream.  
  
The green-clad man was obviously irritated. He radiated annoyance. "I have something for you. From Ranboo."  
"Ranboo?! You've heard from him? Where is he? Is he ok?" Punz felt hope explode in him, the questions flowing from his mouth like water.   
  
"Please, Dream, Is he al-" Dream held out a hand, dropping a smooth object into Punz's hand. Punz looked down at the item, confused.  
  
Looking back at him was a strangely emotion-filled, blood-red enderpearl. His hands began to shake, throat threatening to close. There was only person with an eye like this.  
_Only one way to get an eye like this._  
  


Anguish and rage filled his chest, overwhelming his senses. All he saw was red.  
"how could you." He growled lowly, fists clenching around the pearl, careful not to crush it.  
"Sorry, what?" Dream asked, almost sounding bored. "Can't hear you." This only sparked more rage throughout his chest.

"HOW. COULD. YOU?!" He screamed, looking at the masked man through tears. Desperation, horror, grief, and rage swam through his head. The angry beast of revenge reared its ugly head, baring its fangs, screaming for blood. Without thinking clearly, he launched at Dream, fist colliding with the mask.  
  
The damn thing cracked, porcelain screaming with the action. He could hear Dream grunt in surprise, could feel his fist rear back and collide with the green-eyed mans nose, relishing the sound of it cracking. They were on the ground now, with Punz on top of Dream, cradling the red pearl to his chest as he pounded Dream's face with a fist.  
  
"YOU FUCKER!" He spat, shaking. Dream managed to catch his fist, breathing raggedly. Blood welled in his mouth, running from his nose. Punz felt deadly satisfaction at the forming bruises on the mans face, the way his jaw was slightly off-center.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" He sobbed, trembling. The man underneath him spat blood, groaning.  
"He fucked up, Punz."   
"What did he do to warrant you _FUCKING KILLING HIM?!"  
_  
"Remember who you're talking to, Punz." Dream growled, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You are loyal to me. Unless you want to be known as a filthy traitor, hm?"  
His eyes widened, the tears running down his cheeks. "You- you wouldn't."  
"I can, and will. Now put that fist down, and get off me."  
  
Trembling, Punz got off Dream. He collapsed to his knees, still clutching Ranboo's eye close. Curling into a ball around the eye, he sobbed. Dream hummed in thought, before walking away. But he couldn't focus on him. Couldn't focus on anything but the eye in his hands, the overwhelming despair in his chest.  
"No, no, it can't be, you can't be dead, you can't be dead, come back, this is a prank, right? please- don't go-" He sobbed, the words like thorns in his throat.  
  
He screamed his throat ragged, cried himself dry.   
  
_How am I going to tell Sam?_  


* * *

Awesam fiddled with the redstone some more, groaning in frustration as the spark fizzled and died. Why couldn't he get this piece right? Dream would be furious if the prison wasn't perfect.   
  
Nervous footfalls alerted him to someones presence. Sighing, he put the tools down, standing up and turning around. The creeper hybrid gave a happy hiss at the sight of Punz. He smiled for a second, before faltering. Punz looked nervous, and... sad? Protectiveness surged in his chest.  
"Hey buddy, what happened?" He asked calmly, spreading his arms wide in an offer.  
  
Punz suddenly cradled his arms to his chest and collapsed against Sam, sobbing. The hybrid jumped, instincts snarling at the closeness. Forcing down the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around the man. "What's wrong, Punz?"  
  
The man sobbed harder, clutching at Sams shirt. "I'm sorry- im so sorry, i couldnt save him, hes gone, sam, im sorry, sam, sam, its my fault, sam-"  
"Hey, hey, deep breaths. Deep breaths." Sam slowly lowered himself and Punz to the ground, rubbing circles on his back. Punz trembled, sobbing loudly. He started attempting to calm his breathing, holding something protectively.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Punz was able to breathe again.   
"Ok. You alright?" The man gave a weak nod.  
  
"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"  
Punz shoved something smooth and warm in his hands, sniffling. His face was full of grief.  
"I'm so sorry, Sam. He's- he's gone."  
  
Awesam clicked his jaw, looking down at the object. His world stilled.  
Staring at him, filled with uncharacteristic fear, was a shimmering crimson enderpearl.   
  
He almost stopped breathing, his chest seemingly caving in on itself. It felt like his heart was being ripped to shreds, his emotions crushed.  
A sob ripped out of his throat.  
"No," He looked at Punz, trembling. His core felt like exploding.  
  
"I'm sorry. Dream- Dream killed him."  
"Why?" Sam croaked, tears dripping off his face and onto the ground.   
"I don't kn-"  
  
"WHY HIM?!" He wailed, lurching forward and curling in on himself. He covered his mouth with a hand, holding onto the pearl like a lifeline. "this isn't real, this isn't real, he can't be dead"  
_not him not him not him anyone but him anyone but him, anyone but Ranboo, sweet caring ranboo, who would kill him, why would they kill him, he did nothing wrong, nothing, why-  
  
_He gasped for air, feeling Punz wrap around him in a hug. He shoved the man off him, screaming with all the anguish of a dying man. Punz stared at him wide-eyed, bottom lip trembling. "Sam-"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THE MONSTER- " He hissed, jaw open to reveal his almost glowing throat.  
"Sam- Sam, i'm grieving too, you need to calm down, you'll combust."  
The creeper hybrid slammed a hand against the ground, his tears turning ashy.   
  
He wailed again, throat ragged with desperation. _  
give him back give him back don't take him from me give him back-  
_

* * *

_Dream pounded against the walls of the cell, captive inside the very prison he helped build. His throat was scratchy and raw, limbs shaking._  
_Awesam looked down at him coldly, hands hovering over the button to dispense water._  
  
_"Sam! Why are you keeping me here?! What do you get out of this?!" Dream yelled, panting._  
_Awesam smiled cruelly._  
  
_"Hybrids are very protective of their packs, Dream."_

**Author's Note:**

> *beats table with hands* WHY IS MY DISCORD SO HELPFUL I LOVE YALL SO MUCH KJSBDKWJ
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and keep your friends close! 
> 
> (Owl this is your gift fic, suffer.)


End file.
